Milkshakes
by BoxingBunny
Summary: Love at first sight is one of the greatest labor-saving devices the world has ever seen. -Robert Frost


AN: This is a little something I thought of while listening to music in my car the other. Its purpose is to more-or-less get me back into writing since I've been away from it for a few months now. By the way, the reason for that is that my fiancé and I have finally gotten our own apartment and we've been trying to get settled in. I have my high-speed internet back and am so very happy! Anyway, the song that inspired this little idea is 'Brighter Than the Sun' by Colbie Caillat if you want to give it a listen.

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Milkshakes

From 'Brighter Than the Sun':  
><em>Oh, this is how it starts, lightening strikes the heart<br>__It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
><em>_Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
><em>_Shining how we want, brighter than the sun_

Kagome, deciding that she needed some time away from her shrine duties, had just arrived at her favorite café with her favorite book for some personal time. Settling in and placing her order with the waitress for a chocolate milkshake, Kagome opened her book and picked up right where she left off.

She was perfectly content with how her afternoon was unfolding until her milkshake arrived. Because it was only after her milkshake made it to her small table that she felt as though she were being watched. She tried to brush it off and tried to ignore the annoying little feeling in the back of her mind, but it was to no avail. With her concentration thoroughly shattered, Kagome decided to have a look around the small café to make sure that she wasn't just being paranoid.

And it took her a moment to find him, but she eventually saw the source of her annoyance. Sitting across the room, with a group of other young men and women was a boy who appeared to be around her age or maybe just a bit older. At first she thought that it was odd that he was dressed in all black with how warm the weather had been lately, but she quickly decided that wasn't nearly as strange as his black, gravity-defying hair. Deep red eyes cast a sidelong glance in her direction and she found herself watching him much more closely.

As odd as he seemed, there was something about him that distinctly drew her to him. He was most certainly handsome, but it was more than that. It wasn't that shallow. But to tell someone that she felt a deep connection with someone she'd only seen once would sound insane, weird, and…just plain cheesy. But she definitely felt something as she sat watching him. It was hard to describe, but a sense of belonging came to mind. It was like she already knew that he would be able to fall into her life as though he'd always belonged there.

But it was when he cast another glance in her direction that she almost laughed. Upon taking a closer look at his gaze's path, Kagome realized that he hadn't been staring at her. He'd been eyeing up her milkshake.

It was perfect timing that her waitress came over to ask if there was anything else that she needed for the moment. Smiling brightly, Kagome waved the girl closer instead of dismissing her and said "Actually…"

=.=.=.=

Why in the world was he still sitting at the table? He'd only shown up because Yukina had said she was going to go out with the group. But they weren't anywhere dangerous and it was highly unlikely that a rogue demon would show up to wreak havoc. So the question was once again posed to nobody in particular: why in the world was he still sitting at the table?

Hiei glanced at a milkshake that someone had ordered earlier and was reminded of how blasted hot he was with his cloak on. But he wasn't about to take it off. It was very likely that the patrons and staff of the small café would take issue with the sword he wore underneath.

He wasn't broken of his inner grumbling until a tall frosty glass that was filled with swirled chocolate and topped with whipped cream and a cherry was placed in front of him. Hiei looked at it for a moment before turning to the young woman who had set it down before him. "I've ordered nothing," he said his tone clipped out of the aggravation of being taunted with the frosty treat.

"It's compliments of the young lady over there," the waitress pointed to a table across the room with a smile.

Hiei looked over to the table specified and openly started for a moment. There sat a young woman reading a book and drinking the milkshake he'd seen brought to her earlier. When she seemed to notice his stare, she looked over to him and their eyes locked. As their gazes lingered on one another, Hiei felt something within himself. It was something in his chest. It wasn't a tightening…not really. And it certainly wasn't those damn butterflies that people talk about getting. It was as though his heart beat a little quicker for just a moment; as though it became a little harder to breathe for just a few fleeting seconds.

And it thoroughly shocked him that when she smiled around the straw in her mouth and lifted a couple of the fingers that had been supporting the spine of her book to wave awkwardly, Hiei caught himself wanting to smile back. But he didn't, of course. The world hadn't gone completely mad just yet.

He looked from the woman with the ebony hair and cobalt eyes to his chocolate milkshake. Then he looked back to the woman. And back to his milkshake again. Then his eyes lifted to the group of people he'd been sitting with—who he was just noticing had fallen silent to watch him. With one more glance at the milkshake to see a bead of condensation run along the outside of the curved glass, Hiei made up his mind.

Standing with his milkshake in hand, Hiei wordlessly made his way over to the young woman who had treated him and sat opposite her at her table. Like hell he was going to stay and be teased by the people that he called friends. He looked up to the woman that he now shared a table with and saw that her eyes were now wide. Apparently he'd taken her by surprise. And if it had caused the pretty blush to rise to her cheeks, he may have to do something similar again.

Kagome quickly got over her shock at him actually joining her and gently placed her milkshake back on the table before she closed her book. Smiling brightly at her sudden companion, she introduced, "My name is Kagome."

"Hiei," was the only reply she received.

And despite the slightly rude behavior of the man before her, Kagome could only smile as she thought that this was most certainly the start of something. Whether it was something good, something bad, or something in between, she had no idea. The only thing she knew with absolute confidence was that this was going to be _something_.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

AN: Well I'm fairly pleased with that after not writing for so long! So…an update since my announced hiatus: As I mentioned, my fiancé and I have our own apartment. I'll begin the hard planning of our wedding soon. My health problems have dwindled for the most part. I'm applying for a full-time position at the college where I work. I also plan on going back to school at the beginning of the year. Hopefully I'll get lots of writing done between now and then! Speaking of, I'm working on new chapter of existing stories that will (with any luck) be up soon. I think that's all of my new for now. Anyway, let me know what you thought of this little one-shot. Definitely let me know if you think I've gotten rusty! And, as always, thanks for reading.


End file.
